The Tokyo Ew Ew Mary Sue Writer's Guide
by sakuuya
Summary: Have you ever wanted to write a bad Mary Sue story, but had no idea how? Look no further than the Tokyo Ew Ew Mary Sue Writer's Guide! Instant bad fanfiction at your fingertips!


Have you ever wanted to write a bad Mary-Sue fic, but had no idea how? Tired of spending that tiny iota of creative thought necessary to insert a thinly fictionalized version of yourself into the Tokyo Mew Mew universe? Look no further, my friend! With **The Tokyo Ew Ew Mary-Sue Writer's Guide!**, cranking out clichéd Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction has just become the easiest thing in the world!

Simply fill in the blanks in the sample story below, and voila! You have your very own Mary-Sue story in minutes! With its simple, easy-to-understand storyline and lack of big, hard-to-pronounce words, **The Tokyo Ew Ew Mary-Sue Writer's Guide!** is a struggling fanfictionist's dream!

Just listen to what sakuuya, the author of the hit Mary-Sue parody "Tokyo Ew Ew" has to say about **The Tokyo Ew Ew Mary-Sue Writer's Guide!**

"_This is horrible! Like there isn't enough abhorrent Mary-Sewage crap out there already? Now the imbeciles need _help_ writing it? And, what the heck, did you steal the title of my story for this thing? That's not even legal! I didn't have anything to do with this damn guide! Find someone else to shill your trash, you illegitimate donkeys!"_

* * *

**The Tokyo Ew Ew Mary Sue Writer's Guide Base Story**

One day, while (your character's name) was walking through the park, she heard an explosion. A lump of something flew at her. As it hit her, she suddenly realized that she had been infused with the DNA of a(n) (animal). A moment later, a large monster that looked a little like a (fierce animal) burst out of a group of trees with a roar.

Around the monster stood a group of girls in odd costumes. (Your character's name) realized that the girls were Tokyo Mew Mew, and that with the DNA she had received, she could fight with them too. (Your character's name) raised her hand into the air and yelled, "Ribbon (your character's name) Mew-tamorphosis!"

There was a (color) flash of light, and (Your character's name) was suddenly dressed in a pretty, skimpy (same color) outfit, holding a (weapon). She ran up to the monster and said, "I am Mew (your character's name), and I will destroy you!"

Although the attacks of the other mew mews didn't affect the monster, (Your character's name) was able to beat it in a single attack. Just one shout of "Ribbon (Your character's name) (attack word)" and the monster was gone for good.

After introducing herself to the others, (Your character's name) was welcomed into Tokyo Mew Mew, the group headed back to the café. As soon as they were inside, (male TMM character's name) walked in and fell instantly in love with (Your character's name).

'Wow', he thought to himself, '(Your character's name) sure is beautiful! With her gorgeous (color) hair and warm, lovely (color) eyes, she's so much prettier than (female TMM character with whom he was in love before's name, if any)1,2. I have fallen instantly in love with the unstoppable beauty and power of (Your character's name). She should be my girlfriend.'

Unfortunately, just as (same male character's name) was getting up the nerve to confess his love to (Your character's name), Ryou (appeared on a screen in the café/got a message from Keiichiro)3 (who/which)4 said that he'd found the boss monster, and it was worse even than Deep Blue had been. He gives the location where the monster can be found, and the mew mews, including (Your character's name), transform and run off to fight the monster.

When they got there, the five original mew mews were struck down right away by the horrifying boss monster. (Your character's name) gets in a couple good attacks, but just as she begins to gain the upper hand, a figure appears in front of the boss monster. It's (same male character's name), who's been taken prisoner by the boss monster.

(Your character's name) gasps as the boss monster laughs evilly. It moves to attack (same male character's name), but (your character's name) jumps in front of him and takes the blow.

As the world fades into blackness, (your character's name) suddenly remembers that she is the princess of the same alien kingdom that Kishu was from. Although her race had mostly died out, she was sent to protect earth as a sort of apology for the havoc that the Kishu and the others had wreaked.

No… she had been sent to earth to save it! She couldn't die now!

A (same color as outfit) light filled the room. (Your character's name) glowed as she stood up. There, within her, had appeared a new item, the ubermew moreaqua. As the energy from the moreaqua entered her body, (your character's name) screamed out, "(New transformation phrase)!"

(Your character's name) struck a heroic pose. Her new outfit looked a lot like the old one, but it was more elaborate, and what's more, she positively _glowed_ with power. (Your character's name) fixed her gorgeous glowing eyes on the monster and shouted, "Uber (your character's name) more ribbons (different attack word)… Power!" There was an enormous flash of light, and the boss monster disappeared.

Later, back in the café, Ryou stood with (your character's name) in his secret genetics lab. He looked at her and told her that now that the monster is gone, she doesn't need to feel obligated to be a mew mew any more.

A picture of (the male character from before's name) appears in (your character's name)'s mind as she thinks about all the things they could do together if she didn't have to fight crime. It's a very nice picture. But she shakes her head and tells Ryou that she can't just abandon the others. As she walks out, she tells him over her shoulder:

"Whenever the world is in trouble, I, (your character's name) will be there to protect the world!"

END YOUR STORY HERE.

* * *

Now, before you run off to create a Mary-Sue of your own, just a few notes about the more confusing parts of the story!

No, not the plot, silly! The plot is supposed to be like that! Did you notice the floating numbers after some of the blanks? Here's what they mean!

1: If the male character did not have a significant other, stop his thought process at the word "eyes." Insert an exclamation point where the comma is.

2: Remember to take the floating numbers out of your story! Unless you need notes, too…

3: Pick whichever's appropriate, depending on if Ryou is already in the room or not.

4: Match the grammar of this one to #3.

* * *

Now you have all you need to write your own story using the **Tokyo Ew Ew Mary-Sue Writer's Guide!** Good luck, have fun, and remember, the author of Tokyo Mew Mew is in no way affiliated with this guide.

We here at the** Tokyo Ew Ew Mary-Sue Writer's Guide!** would love to have your input on out product! Go ahead, click the little button marked "review" and tell us what you think!


End file.
